


Bitch I Can't Fuckin Breathe

by terribleshipsandsadshit



Series: Trans Peter Whump [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Irondad, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, blease don't bind for this long, i do it regularly and that shit hurted, i'm a trans dude btw, just me venting about binding tbh, press F to pay respects or you're twansphobic, spiderson, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleshipsandsadshit/pseuds/terribleshipsandsadshit
Summary: Tony doesn't know that Peter is trans. Peter does not bind safely.





	Bitch I Can't Fuckin Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll i'm a tranny and i'm real sad

Peter is dying. It's Friday night, and he and Tony are working on Peter's suit in the lab, and Peter has been wearing his binder for about 15 hours now, and the pain was really starting to set in. His lungs felt weak and shallow and his back was aching and, seriously, fuck being trans. Ned made him promise that he'd take it off after 12 hours (which is still way too long) but Peter was with Mr. Stark, who doesn't even know that he's trans, and he can't stand the idea of putting on a sports bra anyways. So. The binder stays on.  
"Hey, Pete, wanna wrap up and watch a movie?"  
And Peter is so happy that Mr. Stark wants to spend time with him but all he wants is to go to his room and take his binder off and take a hot shower to work out the awful knots in his back. But, he only gets to come to the Compound once or twice a month, so he says, "Sure!" and ignores the throbbing pain in his sternum. He can't really say no to two more hours with Mr. Stark. 

-owowowowowowowowowowo-

They're only halfway through The Empire Strikes Back and Peter's not sure if he can take it anymore. He's starting to get nauseous and sharp pains shoot through his chest with every breath. He doesn't realize how loud he's wheezing until Mr. Stark puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Kid? You ok?"  
And suddenly Peter is crying and wheezing and choking on his own sobs because he's _so tired_ of having to strangle himself every day just to feel okay.  
"Peter?" Mr. Stark says, sounding alarmed. Peter just cries harder, wheezes more harshly. Mr. Stark grabs both of his shoulders and gently turns him so they're facing each other. "Peter, kiddo, you gotta tell me what's wrong or I can't help, okay?"  
"I can't - I can't _breathe_ ," Peter sobs, hands scrabbling uselessly at his chest.  
"Are you having a panic attack?"  
Peter shakes his head furiously and yanks at his t-shirt collar so Mr. Stark can see the thick strap of his black binder.  
"Can't bre-breathe," he chokes out, still crying.  
Mr. Stark looks confused, but his hands fall to the hem of Peter's shirt and he tugs at it gently.  
"Can I take this off, bud? Or do you want to? Or, or the bathroom is over there...?" Mr. Stark trails off, not really sure what to do. Peter nods and raises his arms weakly.  
"Help? P-please?" Peter's eyes are swollen and red-rimmed.  
Tony pulls his t-shirt off, and Peter is left in just his binder.  
"Pete? Can you turn around so I can get this off?"  
Peter nods shakily and turns, lifting his arms so Tony can pull his binder off. Tony grips the tight hem and pulls it up and off with some effort (because, jesus, it's tight. How was Peter wearing that thing?) and Peter takes a full, deep breath and coughs harshly. Tony hands him his t-shirt and Peter slides it on, crossing his arms over his chest immediately. It's silent for a moment except for Peter's deep breathing and the occasional cough. And then -  
"Peter, are you, uh, are you...?"  
"I'm transgender." Peter says quietly. "Please don't think of me any differently."  
"No!" Tony says immediately. "I mean, of course not! It - I - of course not, kiddo."  
Peter nods gratefully, looking relieved. Tony picks up his binder and examines it, turning it left and right.  
"How long are you supposed to wear this thing for?"  
"Um...8 hours?"  
"And how long have you been wearing it?"  
Peter is quiet for a moment, before reluctantly admitting, "15."  
Tony's eyes widen.  
"Jesus, Peter. Do you do this a lot? That can't be good for your lungs. Or your ribs, now that I'm thinking about it."  
"I can't just...not wear it. I feel disgusting without it. I feel sick."  
Tony nods.  
"Okay. Alright. I can make you a better one."  
Peter stares at him, shocked.  
"What?"  
"A...that. What's it called?"  
"A binder."  
"Right. Well, I can make you a better one. I'll do some research."  
Peter pulls Tony in for a (very manly) hug.  
"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed the Big Sad


End file.
